


We're Breaking Up

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Peter have their first big fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Breaking Up

“Come on, Peter, we could get funding and actually start a business together. This is what we’ve always dreamed of. Why are you being stubborn about this?” Gavin asked.

“It’s not a good offer in the long run. We’ll wait for another one,” Peter said.

Gavin crossed his arms. “Why? Because you say so?”

“Just trust me, okay, baby?” Peter said.

Gavin stared at him. “No,” he said. “Do you really not understand this? We’re supposed to be in this together. You can’t just make all the decisions.” 

Peter looked at him with frustration. “But, accepting this offer isn’t a good idea. I don’t know what you want me to do here.” 

“I want you to act like I’m actually your partner!” Gavin said.

“You are but--”

“But?” Gavin repeated, crossing his arms. 

Peter chose his words carefully. “I’m not good at a lot of things, but I have an exceptional understanding of the tech business. I can see things other people can’t, including you. And I would like for you to trust me when I say that I know best.” 

“So, you always know best?” Gavin repeated. “Then what do you even want me around for?” 

“For talking to people when we have meetings. I thought you knew that,” Peter said, frowning.

Gavin stared at him. “You’re such a fucking asshole.” 

Peter grabbed Gavin’s hands. “I don’t know why you’re insulted by that. You’re so important. My whole life I’ve never been able to communicate my thoughts to anyone and it’s been so hard. And then I met you and people like you. It’s like I have this amazing filter I can use to make people finally hear me.” 

“Well, maybe I want to be heard too, Peter,” Gavin said. “Did you ever think of that?” 

“Okay,” Peter said. “But… you understand that I can’t take an offer that would impair our future just to prove to you that I respect you.” Peter frowned and quickly added, “Even though I do.” 

“Do you think that I’m as smart as you?” Gavin asked him bluntly. When Peter hesitated, Gavin said, “Go fuck yourself, Pete.” 

Gavin turned to go and Peter grabbed his hand. “Gavin, I love you,” he said. He squeezed his hand and said, “I’m not just looking out for myself and my own future. I want to take care of you.”

Gavin glared at him and said, “I have a better idea. I’ll make my own business and crush yours. Because no matter what you might think, I know what I’m doing.” 

Gavin stormed out.

 

 

Gavin called Peter a couple weeks later. “Hey, Pete,” he said. “It’s Gavin.”

“Hello,” Peter said. After a long pause, he said, “I’m surprised you’re calling me.” 

“Yeah me too,” Gavin murmured. “I just had a meeting with some guys from Cooper Ventures. They didn’t want to fund me. They said my plan didn’t seem fleshed out enough.” 

“Yes. I know,” Peter told him.

“What? How would you know that?” Gavin asked.

“After you told them that we weren’t partners anymore, they called me and gave me an offer,” Peter told him. 

“Jesus,” Gavin said softly. 

“Why did you call me?” Peter asked him.

“I don’t know. I feel like shit. I’m used to talking to you when I’m sad.”

“Would you like me to come over?” Peter asked him.

“Yeah,” Gavin said softly. 

 

Peter looked around Gavin’s new apartment. “This is a nice place,” he said.

“Thanks. Still living with your parents?” Gavin asked, smirking even though they both knew that Gavin’s parents had bought him this apartment. 

“Yes. Saving as much money as possible seems like the best decision right now,” Peter told him. He held up a bag and said, “I brought you some french fries.” 

“I’m doing a new thing where I only eat fruits and vegetables. It’s supposed to be very purifying,” Gavin told him.

Peter put a hand under Gavin’s chin and said, “You always feel better when you actually eat.” 

Gavin nodded a little in acknowledgment and sat down at his kitchen table. Peter sat next to him and fed him a french fry. 

“Thank you,” Gavin said. “Thank you for coming over.” 

“I was surprised you contacted me,” Peter said. “But, I’ll always come over when you need me.” 

Gavin smiled a little. They ate in silence for a while before Gavin said, “Could you take a look at my business proposal and tell me what I’m doing wrong?” 

Peter frowned. “You know I can’t do that now that we’re in competition.” 

“But, I need you,” Gavin said, pouting and nuzzling against Peter’s shoulder. 

Peter petted him and then, against his better judgment, said, “I can take a look.” 

“Thank you, Pete,” Gavin said, moving into Peter’s lap. “I really appreciate it.”

Peter kissed up Gavin’s neck and put his hands on his ass. “I missed you so much,” he told him.

“I missed you too,” Gavin said. He kissed Peter roughly before leading him into the bedroom. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Peter said as he watched Gavin undress. 

Gavin smiled and said, “Thanks, baby. I’m all yours.”

“Yeah?” Peter asked, smiling as he sat down on the bed and pulled Gavin into his lap.

“Mmhmm,” Gavin said. He moved onto his knees.

Peter took his cock out and Gavin started sucking it hard. 

“Good boy,” Peter said happily, petting his hair. He pressed down on the back of Gavin’s head and let him keep sucking his dick for a minute before he said, “Get on all fours.” 

Gavin happily got in position. Peter undressed and lubed up his dick. He started gently pushing into Gavin. 

“I love you so much,” Peter said.

Gavin moaned softly and rocked his hips back. “That feels really good,” he said breathily. 

“Who’s my good boy?” Peter asked.

“I am!” Gavin said happily as he kept rocking back and forth.

Peter moaned and pushed deep into Gavin as he came. 

Gavin rolled over and clung tightly to Peter. Peter smiled as he started stroking Gavin’s dick. “I love when you cling to me like that,” he said.

Gavin smiled at him and said, “I do it because I need you.” 

Peter grinned and kissed Gavin’s forehead as he kept jerking him off.

Gavin moaned as he came. 

“Lick it up,” Peter said, pushing Gavin’s head down. Gavin licked all his come off of Peter’s stomach. 

He snuggled up tightly to Peter. 

Peter smiled. “I love when you get like this.” 

“You mean after you’ve fucked me good?” Gavin said, smirking. 

“Yes, after that,” Peter said affectionately. He kissed Gavin’s forehead. 

 

 

The next morning, Gavin woke up to the feeling of a boner pressed against him. He rolled over and smiled at Peter. “Good morning,” he said.

“Morning,” Peter said. He pushed Gavin onto his back.

Gavin laughed. He was used to Peter’s love of morning sex and he usually indulged him, but this time he said, “Let’s at least brush our teeth and shower first.” 

Peter reluctantly nodded and sat up.

“And maybe you could take a look at that business proposal before round two,” Gavin said. “I actually have a meeting tomorrow.” 

Peter frowned. “I thought about it and I don’t think that I should be helping you.” 

Gavin stared at him. “You thought about it? When exactly did you think about it?” 

“Let me rephrase. I think I wasn’t thinking clearly when I agreed to help you because I was thinking about how much I missed you…” 

“God, at least have the balls to say what you mean,” Gavin said. “You weren’t thinking clearly because you were horny. But, now that you’ve fucked me…” Gavin felt satisfied when he saw how guilty Peter looked. He decided to really rub it in, “I said I needed you and nuzzled against you and then suddenly all your principles and logic went out the window and you would’ve promised me anything.” 

Peter’s guilty expression turned to one of cold anger and he said, “Yes and you knew that, didn’t you? You know I feel about you and you manipulated me.” 

Gavin scowled at being called out, but he stuck his chin up and said, “Even if I did, I still gave you what you wanted. You’re the one who fucked me and then went back on your promise.”

Peter angrily said, “That’s because I believed you were with me because you wanted to be and not because you were using me for business advice!”

Gavin crossed his arms and said, “You knew exactly what you were doing when you let me believe that you’d help me.” 

“I thought you wanted to prove that you could do this on your own, without me,” Peter reminded him.

“I did-- I just--” Gavin glared and said, “I am going to do it without you. Good luck, Pete. I look forward to seeing how you start a thriving business when people can’t even stand to talk to you.” 

Peter stared at him. He had no idea how to respond and finally just said, “I loved you.” 

“And I respected you, which seems to be more than you can say about me,” Gavin said. He grabbed Peter’s clothes off the floor and threw them at him.


End file.
